


Sanghyuk 10 Theme Challenge (Hyukbin)

by 94ninis



Series: Sanghyuk 10 Theme Challenge [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: 10 theme challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94ninis/pseuds/94ninis
Summary: I want you. All of you.Your flaws. Your mistakes.Your imperfections. I wantyou, and only you.





	

Angst:  
Hongbin sobbed as Hakyeon embraced him, his heart breaking as he heard his newborn child cry, he wasn't sad because of the child but Sanghyuk had died giving birth to him.

Au:  
Sanghyuk smiles as he sees the familiar human, he tries to stand up on his brand new legs but falls back down, Prince Hongbin running over to help him.

Crack:  
Hongbin's eyebrows raised as he walked in on Sanghyuk, the boy who was dressed in girls clothing turned around to look at him before covering himself "I just wanted to be Barbie, okay?" Sanghyuk tells him later on.

Future:  
Sanghyuk looked up at his closest hyung before smiling "Congratulations hyung." He says before letting a tear roll as Hongbin turns away with his new wife.

First time:  
Sanghyuk sighed in frustration as he read over his   
script for the first time "You need help Sanghyuk?" He hears his boyfriend ask and he nods eagerly.

Fluff:  
Sanghyuk giggled as Hongbin tickled him, cuddling Hongbin as he gives him a peck on the lips "Love you hyung." He grins "I love you too Sanghyuk." 

Dark:  
Hongbin knew Sanghyuk was an easy target, grinning as the boy lays himself on the bed, naked for him "Oh my Sanghyuk you don't even know what you've got yourself into." He says before sinking his fangs into him.

Comfort:  
Hongbin didn't exactly hate Sanghyuk, he was just awkward with the sixteen year old. All that awkwardness disappeared when he found the maknae sobbing into the spare practice room, pulling him into a hug.

Smut:  
Hongbin thinks this image will always be printed in his mind, Sanghyuk's lips wrapped around his cock as the boy looked up at him. Sanghyuk placed himself onto Hongbin's lap, naked cocks rubbing together before he whispered into his ear "I want your cock in my now daddy~"

Unresolved sexual tension:  
Hongbin groaned as he found yet another picture of Sanghyuk revealing his abs, wrapping a hand around his half hard cock and pumping it as the image flashed into his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do every Sanghyuk pairing.


End file.
